


Damn Apocalypse

by PattiCobain



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst, Characters might act a little OC at times, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, a bit of horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattiCobain/pseuds/PattiCobain
Summary: ...Addy looked at Warren and for the first time in what felt like forever, she saw pure fear in the other woman's eyes.What if Warren has to face the one thing she always feared? Now she has to be stronger than ever before. While she is leading her friends through the apocalypse, as they try to save what is left of the world, they meet new friends and enmies alike. All the while Addy and Mack have to deal with their very own problems and maybe realize, that surviving together isn't the only important thing, even in a apocalypse. Doc on the other hand is helping his, in all but genes, son 10K with the opposite gender and Murphy is being Murphy, who's trying to figure out if the world is worthy of his saving with every mile they travel.





	1. Prolog

1.Prolog

Was this how it all was going to end? Had she traveled farther than anyone in that damn Apocalypse just to die like this? Had she sacrificed everything and everyone she loved only to fail them now? Get them killed because of her own blindness? Even though she couldn't see them in this small metal coffin, her very own prison, she knew they were watching as the drone flew off with her on board.

Warren didn't even hold back the tears as they well in her eyes only to finally spill over her cheeks and into her blonde hair. She couldn't, no she didn't want to believe that she had stared into the darkest faces humanity had left and survived just for this, for betrayal, for stolen love and time.

Had it been worth it? Had she done the right things? Could she have prevented everything in doing things the right way and not the way she had done? She had done everything she could, how could that not be enough? Her heart was beating faster now that the drone was high in the air and leaving its deadly cargo into the air before slowly sinking, but she knew that she would crash with this thing, now it had fulfilled it's purpose there was no use for it anymore and she would die.

But that was were the problem was, Warren didn't want to die, not now, not like this, not after everything they all had lived through. That's when she started to openly cry and scream, hitting on the sides of her metal prison. But then again maybe she had stopped it, she had to believe that she had stopped the Black Rainbow, because if she didn't there was no reason for her death, then it would be meaningless, but if maybe, just maybe she had been able to save the ones she loved, then and only then it was okay.

Their faces appeared in front of her. If she would die saving them, than maybe this wasn't so bad after all, if it took her life to save them all than she could go.

The shaking of the Drone got worse and somehow Roberta knew it was going to crash any moment. Closing her eyes she thought of her friends, of her family and it calmed her down, she wasn't scared anymore. Warren took a long breath and then smiled a little as the drone hit the ground.

* * *

**Hello there!**

**even though I'm a huge Z Nation fan I never really thought about writing a story, but then this idea formed in my head and well here we are! I really hope you like the beginning of my story! The Pairings are pretty open, except for Warren ( I love Garnett/Warren and that he is dead won't change that) the only thing I won't do is Warren/Vasques for obvious reasons and 10K/Murphy that's just no...they don't work for me at all!**

**There are also going to be some OC's but NO Mary Sues!**

**I tagged it with 10K/? because it's pretty much up to you what you want him to be with :)**

**Pretty please leave me a comment and tell me what you think! :)**

**Patti**


	2. The Start

**1\. The Start**

It had been two weeks since the group had survived a tornado full of zombies and could head further West. But the only thing Warren could really think of was, that now that she knew for sure that Antoine was dead, she could really accept her relationship with Charles. Technically they had been together for over a year now, but she had never really confirmed it, Charlie had been alright with it because he knew that as long as she didn't have proof that Antoine was dead, she couldn't be open about their relationship.

Still, after a while the people at Blue Sky stopped caring and treated them like a couple, even if they never said they were. Men stopped trying to hit on her and you could rarely see one without the other, when one spoke about runs it had always been Garnett and Warren because they knew they would only go together.

Now that Roberta knew she was ready to acknowledge Charles as her boyfriend, she could finally be really happy to be with him without having regrets and feeling like she cheated on Antoine. Truth be told, Roberta didn't know what she would have done if Antoine had still been alive, because she loved Charles with all her heart. In the three years they now knew each other they had been through much more than she and Antoine in a fifteen year long relationship.

The Group had just decided to call it a day and stay in an abandoned house for the night outside Bowling Green Missouri. Warren jumped out of the truck and stretched her limps from the long drive.

"I'm so tired, if I had to take watch tonight, I'd probably get us killed." she mumbled and heard a low laughter close to her ear, if it hadn't been so familiar she should have jumped in surprised but so she only smiled herself.

"You know you are a better watch when nearly falling asleep than Murphy when he's wide awake." Charles said loud enough so the others could hear. Addy as well as Cassandra giggled and Mack chuckle along, while Doc and 10K already cleared the house. Murphy only looked offended as always even if it was true what Garnett had said.

"Ha. ha. Wasn't that funny?" the man who was supposed to save what was left of humanity said sarcastically.

"Don't mind him, you're not going to take watch tonight anyway."

"Oh I wonder why the one fucking the boss doesn't have to do the overtime."

"Shut up Murphy, it' Doc's, Addy's and my night to take watch you idiot!" Mack grumbled but Murphy only made a face.

"Watch it Zombie man, if you say something like that again, I will have you take watch too!" Garnett growled fully knowing that that was something Murphy truly hated, staying awake and watching the night while the others slept.

"Let's go I need some sleep." she said and pulled Charles with her, who followed more than willingly, his hand came around her waist and his thump stroked over the bare skin of her stomach when his hand slide under her shirt.

"Just sleep?" he whispered huskily into her ear when they got their things from the back of the truck. Oh she did want more than just sleep most of the time, there hadn't been many times she had said no to him, simply because they had always been interrupted, not because she didn't want to. But today Roberta was so damn tired she was barely able to walk straight.

As Warren was reluctant with her answer Charles sensed she didn't want to have sex today, he turned her around.

"Hey if you're tired than that's more than fine with me. Come on let's get you inside." he said and then kissed her. His arms wrapped around her and Roberta's hands slid around his board shoulders and one of her hands ran through the hair on his neck.

Just when she wanted to throw her no sex principle out the window, somebody cleared their throat behind them.

"Sorry you two love birds but I need to get my stuff." Doc said smiling and they broke apart only a little embarrassed, "Oh and come on don't do that to the kid, it's hard enough for him to be the kid of the group, but to also be the only one who doesn't get some apart from the old, the traumatized and the creep isn't helping." indeed when Warren and Charlie were looking 10K's way, the young man looked away slightly red on the cheeks.

"Yeah, we'll keep that in mind." Garnett said grinned while they walked over to the house in which Mack was already looking for something to eat beside their own food. After a short dinner they both headed upstairs as the others, not including Murphy, had given them the only usable bedroom.

"A real bedroom. One only really appreciates a real bedroom in an Apocalypse." Roberta mumbled as she got out of her shoes not caring about the outdated look of the room, as this house had belonged to an elder couple who now lay in the other room mercied by 10K.

"You say it." Charlie answered as he undressed himself, when they both were only in their underwear, one benefit of staying in a house as they could actually undress to sleep once in a while, they laid down to sleep with Charlie spooning Roberta. His arm laying protectively around her waist.

"I love you, Goodnight Charlie." she mumbled already half asleep.

"I love you too, Goodnight Ruby." he whispered back and she had to smile at the use of his very own nickname for her, with that smile on her face she fell asleep.

* * *

"Good morning gorgeous." Charlie woke her the next morning, his hand stroking over the small of her back. Roberta only mumbled in response and buried her face in his chest.

"Did you make coffee?" Charles chuckled and placed his lips on her forehead.

"No I didn't but maybe you are lucky if you get up and see if one of the others did." he then buried his nose in her hair inhaling her sent.

"I don't wanna get up." she mumbled and started to place light kisses over his chest and up to his neck, his hands also started to roam over her body and press her against him. Throwing a leg over his she straddled his waist and felt his semi hard member against her thigh. Normally things had to go fast, like many things did in the Apocalypse, now they could really enjoy each other for once in a while and not do it in a forest, or force themselves to be extra quiet because their friends were sleeping near them.

Warren leaned down to kiss him, while his hands pushed her down on his lap and against his manhood. Moments later their remaining clothes vanished and Charlie then flipped them around so Roberta was lying on her back and wrapping her legs around his waist moaning and panting as he started to knead one of her breasts while latching on to the other with his mouth.

"Charlie...Charlie please." Roberta moaned arching her back bringing him closer to her chest. He grinned and moved up to let his lips dance over her neck.

"What?" he asked huskily not able to keep himself from playing the game.

"I need you..."

"Need what?"

"Damn it Charles!" she groaned half annoyed half in pleasure, he stopped and looked her in the eyes which were heavy lidded with pleasure and he was sure the same lust and love he was seeing in hers were also visible in his own.

"I want you to say it." with that Roberta pulled him down for another kiss and then trailed kisses up his jaw to his ear.

"Make love to me." even though he hadn't expected her to say this to him it was maybe even better then everything else. Garnett reluctantly pulled away from here to reach his pants were he fished out one of the few condoms he had. Putting it on he was ready to enter her when he leaned in, so his mouth was once more at her ear.

"You're so beautiful." with that he pushed into her and whatever answer Warren had had for him was drowned in her long moan. His thrusts were slower than normal but it still brought them equally close to their ecstasy. Even though they didn't have to be quiet as mice they both didn't want to give the others a free show, so Roberta kissed him so both of their moans were muffled for a moment.

"Fuck, C-charlie…God yes, harder!"

"Damn you're so hot." he groaned in Roberta's ear as his left hand found its way to her breasts again.

Charles loved the way she moaned his name and writhed under his hands and trembling with pleasure only for him and he was equally rewarded with they way she clenched around his member and scratched her nails over his back to his ass pulling him even deeper inside her.

"Ruby...fuck I can't hold back much longer."

"Then don't!" she panted and he speed up hist thrusts sending her over the edge. Her hand flew to the bed sheet and grabbed onto them as she came, while moaning loud and clenching harder as ever around Garnett who came as well, biting onto her shoulder growling like an animal as he finished in the condom.

He barely managed to roll off of her before he was completely lost to the post orgasmic bliss. "I love you." he said after a few moments, his heart still beating fast.

"Mmm...I love you too." she turned on her stomach and pillowed her head on his chest. "I wish this could be normal, that we could live a normal life."

"I do too, if we get that pain in the ass to California we'll go somewhere we can live in peace, with no one bothering us."

"You...you think we can do this?" Warren asked and he put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"Yeah I do...and if this is over keeping you save will be my only mission."

"You mean like a family? A...real one?" she could barely keep the hope out of her voice because even if she didn't want to admit it, she had been hoping for something like that quite a while. Garnett smiled he, loved her so much, especially in these moments were it was just them, when both of them would let their guard down. He felt special to be the only one who knew this side of her, it showed him how much she trusted him and he would never do anything to break that trust.

Roberta wasn't the only one who never thought to fall in love again especially not in a Zombie Apocalypse. But then she walked into his life and had blown his mind, that said she had literally nearly blown his brains out while taking out the Zombie that had tried to eat him alive. Looking at her beautiful face he decided to speak his mind.

"Yes…you know what? When we finally dropped that douche bag off I...if and only if you really want we'll make it official, old time way official...you know like Mr. and Mrs. Garnett." what she said surprised him.

"Why wait? It's not like there is anybody who will wed us officially anyway." Roberta said in a low voice looking him in the eyes.

"Well in that case would you, Roberta Warren, give me the honor and marry me? A mere fool who has been in love with you since the first moment he saw you?" she smiled at him and nodded.

"I would love to be your wife Charles Garnett." Roberta answered and laid her lips on his for a sweet, loving kiss.

"In that case Mrs Garnett, at the next opportunity we could look for some rings what do you say?"

"I'd like that Mr. Garnett..." she kissed him and then sighed. "We have to get up." she mumbled against his lips.

Garnett chuckled, "I told you so half an hour ago."

"Oh do you wanna complain about something?"

"Hell no." with that the two got dressed after washing up a little and headed downstairs.

"Finally." Murphy grumbled but instead of answering Roberta just flipped him off, none of the others made any comments or seemed to care in general.

"Okay listen guy's there is this place called Province Town near Hannibal, it was on Hammond's map, if its run by the same Joe Williams I know from my National Guard days we'll get help there." Charles said after their sparse breakfast.

"But we won't make it this far with what gas we have left." Doc said when he found the place on their map.

"We'll get gas on the way." Mack said.

"Wait, wait, wait! Won't we discuss this?" of course the only one complaining was Murphy.

"No why?" Cassandra asked as annoyed as the rest of them.

"Because I-"

"Well nobody cares what you want, we have to get you to California, nobody said we have to listen to the damn bullshit you say!" the young woman said before Murphy could say anything else.

"Does anyone else want to say anything?" Garnett asked but the others gave their approval of trying to make their way to Province Town.

Charles leaned down to peck Roberta on the lips, "Well another thing is-" but the front door flew open just as Garnett tried to announce their marriage.

"Puppies and Kittens!" 10K jelled, ruining the illusion of peace and caused them to forget about any announcements as they all switched into survival mode again.

* * *

It took them nearly the whole day to get to Province Town because they had to take some detours. When they finally got there, they passed a sign telling them that no weapons were allowed.

"Whoa, are they serious?" 10K asked, all of them weren't comfortable with the thought to walk around this place without their weapons.

"It's their town and their rules, if we can stay somewhere safe and have some food and whatever we need, then I think we can make it without our weapons for a day or two." Garnett answered then turned to face everyone. "You wanna give it a try guys?"

Everyone thought for it about a moment but the possibility of food, water, a safe shelter for more than a night and maybe even a shower or something similar was enough to agree with the no weapon rule of Province Town. They all said their approval, even Murphy and so Warren started to drive to the gate.

Almost immediately guards appeared and mentioned them to stop. "You need to turn around! We got no place for you!" a woman shouted and Garnett opened his door, the two of them shared their look, which said more than words could. He held his hands out first to show the guards he was unarmed.

"Hello, my name is Charles Garnett, can I talk to Joe Williams? I know him from my time as a National Guard." he said.

The woman talked to the others and they decided to get their Leader. "Wait here, don't you try anything or we won't hesitate to shoot you." she said.

"Thanks." Charlie turned around and nodded at them showing that everything was alright and under control.

"So you and Mr. I'm your boss so you do what I say are seriously in a relationship now? Not the casual sex now and then type anymore?" Murphy asked and Warren clenched her fists so that her knuckles cracked.

"I can't remember when that was any of your business, but just so you know, we were in a relationship even a year before Hammond dragged your sorry ass into Camp Blue Sky." she answered and Addy chuckled. Just then a man walked out from the entrance next to the gate.

They watched how he and Charlie spoke and finally they could get out of the truck and inside the camp. When they had to give up their weapons Roberta had to admit that she had a really bad feeling about this and was a little reluctant to give them away. But she also didn't want to show the others that she didn't want to do it.

"And who are you if I'm allowed to ask?" Joe Williams asked after everyone else had introduced themselves and his eyes didn't stay on her face for even two seconds before wandering to her chest. She rolled her eyes, where were the times when man actually tried to hide their looks and were not looking at a woman like she was open prey.

"That's my wife you are undressing with your eyes." Charles interfered before she could say anything and he didn't sound amused at all, Roberta looked at him surprised was he serious? She loved him, she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, no matter how fast her last day might come, as you never knew these times. Still her surprise didn't even come close to the one of their friends.

"Wife? When the hell did that happen?" Addy asked shocked but also grinning at them, before she hugged them, both Roberta and Charlie looked a little embarrassed but happy.

"Kinda this morning." she answered smiling when Addy released her.

"You mean you two got married this morning without us  _and_  didn't tell us until now?" Doc said in mocked offense, "I'll keep that in mind when I get you a present." he continued and Roberta couldn't help but laugh. Also the others congratulated them, neither of the two thought that their friends would care this much about their relationship, but this was special, nobody had witnessed anything like that since day one, something that had been normal back then and it brought a certain hope to them.

"But to answer your question my name is Roberta Wa-Garnett." she held out her hand and Joe shook it.

"My pleasure. Now come on let's get you something to eat." as they walked to the dinner hall Joe explained everything to them, also why they banished weapons from inside the compound. When they were about to go inside Charlie held his newly-wed wife back.

"Hey I hope what I said...I know what we said, but if it's too soon for you or-"

Roberta simply pulled him down for a kiss, interrupting his speech. "Let's go inside, my dear husband." she murmured and he smiled his brightest and happiest smile she had ever seen on his face for her.

While eating some fruit, bread and vegetables Warren and Garnett decided to tell Joe about their mission and even when he told them they would never reach California it was still not enough to drag them down. They were happy and as they never had such a secure place since Blue Sky everyone else was also happy.

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen, Joe said he has one room, two or maybe three can share that one and the rest will have to sleep in the Common room." Garnett said when he and Roberta sat down next to their friends after their talk with Williams.

"Dibs on the room!" Murphy said fast, not surprising anyone.

"Murphy." Mack growled out and the sick looking savior of the world glared back at the young man. "We should give it to the lucky couple." Mack continued and the others spoke their approval.

"What no, we had the room in the last house, someone else can have it this time." Garnett said.

"Nope, that's our wedding gift to you, besides, you two rarely got the rooms before. Mostly you gave it to our wonder couple." Doc said and Roberta looked at her husband, even thinking it was a little strange but it also made her happy like nothing else did in the world.

"Alright let's go." Roberta suddenly said and got up, for a moment Charles was too perplexed to say or do anything. "You're coming?" she called over her shoulder and Garnett nearly stumbled over his own feet trying to get to her as fast as possible, leaving their friends behind in fits of laughter.

* * *

"You know what the only problem is Ruby?" Charlie asked turning his head slightly to look at her relaxed face pillowed on his chest. His fingertips danced lazily over her back, when they laid snuggled up against each other after passionate sex, ready to embrace sleep once more.

"What?" she asked back not bothering to open her eyes.

"That was our last condom."

"We'll think of something, but twice in a day...can't remember when we did that the last time." she mumbled turning her head so she inhaled his scent. Roberta loved his smell, she couldn't even describe what it was, it was just...him, just Charles. Now there was also this waft of sex around him and it made him smell even better.

"Dunno there was this one day we managed three times back in New York," he chuckled,"Do you remember that?"

"Of course I do...I couldn't walk straight for a whole damn day." Roberta replied grinning and closed her eyes again, "I hope we can get some more peaceful days here."

"Yeah me too, I love you." Garnett mumbled and pulled the covers more tightly around them, suddenly there was some loud knocking on their door, nobody said anything, it was just knocking and...growling.

* * *

**Hey there again!**

**Because there isn't much to read in the Prolog I send the first Chapter right behind it. I hope you liked it, I know it again wasn't that exciting, but I still hope you'll leave me a review!**

**So Roberta will introduce herself as Roberta Garnett to others but the Gang will still call her Warren, simply because of old times sake, hope that's alright with you! :)**

**Greetings**

**Patti**


	3. Broken Promise

2\. Broken Promise

 

The little hairs in Roberta’s neck stood up and in an instant she knew something terrible had happened and even more bad things were coming their way. Also Charles tensed under her, he felt it too.

 

“Why can’t we have one damn day in peace?” Roberta mumbled as they dressed again that day. Just when they finished Garnett spun her around and kissed her.

 

“What was that for?” she asked.

 

“I love you.” he said seriously.

 

“I love you too.” Roberta kissed him again and then grabbed the lamp, the only weapon they found in here, Charlie got ready to take the chair from under the door handle as Roberta positioned herself behind the door.

 

Garnett had barely enough time to raise the chair as the door jumped open and a Zombie barged in going for Charlie, he pinned him against the wall with the chair and Roberta bashed its head in with the lamp.

 

When they walked out of the room, the whole house seemed to be left and nobody was around anymore. “What the hell happened here?” Roberta whispered as they quietly made their way trough the house, their only weapons two thick books.

 

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it one bit...” Garnett mumbled as he scanned the hallway,” We’ll find the others and get the fuck out of here.” she nodded and they continued to their way to find the others. Both heard as sound coming form their right and raised their books to kill, only to see Williams stumble over to them, his face a mask of shock and horror.

 

“Joe! What the hell happened?” Charlie asked him.

 

“Shit you remember the three people we took in again after you? They were with a crazy priest called Jacob, he went completely nuts and spread this thing that the Zombies were God’s gift and we had to save them,” the Major started to explain. “We had to throw him and his followers out but they want revenge, these three slid their throats and turned, they already killed nearly everyone!” he said and two didn’t want to believe what they heard.

 

“Fuck okay we have to get out of here, we have to get our weapons.” but Williams shook his head at Garnett’s idea.

 

“You can’t the chamber is full of Z’s.”

 

“Okay were else can we get some weapons?” Roberta asked.

 

“Nowhere.”

 

“What? Hell you didn’t put _all_ the weapons into the _same_ chamber!” she fucking couldn’t believe it.

 

“I thought we were save!”

 

“Enough!” Charlie interrupted them and the other two looked up at him. “This won’t help us, we need to find the others and then-”

 

“Garnett! Warren!” in that moment Doc, Addy, Mack and Cassandra came running towards them, all looking pretty bruised up. “Thank god we found you! The whole place is full of Z’s we have to get out of here!” Mack said quickly as the four came to a halt next to them.

 

“Wheres Murphy?” their leader asked.

 

“Dunno, we got separated.”

 

“And 10K?” rare worry laid in Roberta’s voice, one could only hear when people she liked and loved were in danger.

 

“Somewhere outside I think, he left before all hell broke loose.” Cassandra answered.

 

“Listen, you have to take the emergency exit! That’s your only chance, it’s at the end of the long hallway behind this door. From there you can make it to the gate in the fence by the Zombiecage and then get to your truck, if you are lucky you might even get your weapons if you try it from the other side.” Williams said to them.

 

“And you?” Garnett asked his old friend.

 

“I have to stay and save as many as I can.” and one could hear that he meant what he said and wouldn’t leave for anything.

 

“Okay, Goodbye Joe.” the older man nodded.

 

“Goodbye and good luck with your mission, if one could do this, it’s you guys.” with that Williams hurried into the opposite direction of them.

 

“Alright let’s go!” but they didn’t need to be told twice as they ran to make it outside. The door was right were Joe had said, but when Garnett tried to open it while still moving, expecting it to open immediately, it wouldn’t do so and he collided with it.

 

“Are you okay?” Roberta asked quickly.

 

“Yeah, that damn door won’t open!” Garnett said frustrated but even a second time nothing happened.

 

“We have to find another-” but as he spoke screams started to fill the air as they tried to run back, a bunch of terrified people were running towards them. They all screamed that the Exit was blocked but nobody would listen and continue to run until they were all pushed against the door. Even more panic started to spread and Doc, Garnett and Roberta were all squashed against the door so hard, they nearly couldn’t breath. Then the screaming against all their believes grew louder, but there also was another sound, gnarling and growling, they were trapped, doomed to die in the most cruel way because the only door leading outside was blocked. For the first time since years, Roberta felt raw fear, something she hadn’t felt in a while, they would die.

 

“Charlie...Charlie I’m scared.” she said her voice barely audible over the screams and their difficultly in breathing.

 

“I’m here...you don’t- ” the rest of the answer was drowned by the increasing screaming as the Zombies began eating and tearing the first people apart. Roberta closed her eyes for a second and then moved her hand so she could take Charlies hand in her own. It would all be over in a moment.

 

“I-” just then the door was opened and they stumbled outside, they could barely register their savior as 10K when they had to push the door close behind so the Zombies were trapped. They were the only ones who had made it out.

 

“Here.” 10K grabbed a giant wood cross, with what the door had probably been blocked previously and they jammed it between the two handrails so the door was blocked once more.

 

“Thank you Kid!” Doc said slightly out of breath.

 

“Thank me later, we have to go! These freaky cult people are all over the place and they are armed!” the young man said, Garnett started to walked to the houses at their right because that was the fastest way to the fence but 10K stopped him, “Not that way, follow me.” he said and lead them to the opposite direction.

 

“Stop! Raise your hands!” somebody shouted behind them but nobody turned around.

 

“Run!” Charles screamed and they started to run for their lives, they hadn’t made it far before bullets flew around them. Adrenalin pumped through Roberta’s body and her blood rushed in her ears making it hard to hear anything beside the sound of the guns.

 

“Divide!” Charlie shouted again and she felt how he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the right right after they sprinted around the corner of another house, out of her eyes she could see 10K and Cassandra running straight forward but she had no idea what happened to Mack, Addy and Doc.

 

“Over here!” a man shouted to behind them and when Roberta turned her head she saw him raise his automatic gun and pulled Charlie with her as they turned left again only a second later the corner of the house was pierced by bullets and splinters of wood flew past them.

 

“There!” Charlie said and pointed to a worn down shack behind a house that looked like it would collapse any moment. As they stopped once they ran through the opening of the shack were once had been a door they nearly stumbled over 10K and Cassandra who also hid there behind some barrels and a lawnmower. The couple quickly squeezed themselves next to them and then held their breath as somebody ran over to them.

 

A flash light went on and between a space of the Barrels and the wall Roberta could make out the legs of a man who was also breathing heavily. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was sure the man would hear it, but Roberta didn’t dare to even move one muscle. Just when the light of the flashlight was about to go over Cassandras foot there was shouting outside and fire exchange.

 

“Over here! I need help!” someone shouted and the man quickly disappeared again. When they were sure he was gone they allowed themselves to breath again but beside that nobody said a word. Roberta sunk to her left against Charles who wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him, she could hear his heart beating fast in his chest and felt his breath against her forehead.

 

“Okay...I’ll go and search for Murphy, you three see if you can get inside the weapon chamber and then get the truck...if you see one of the others you split up, a couple to the chamber and the others go for the truck.” Garnett whispered at them.

  
“I’m not going to leave you!” Roberta hissed back looking up at her lover.

 

“I’m not leaving you either, I’ll just get Murphy and then we’ll get the hell out of here!” he answered and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I’ll see you later...I love you.” with that he stood up and before Roberta could do more than kneel he was out of the shack. She wanted to go after him, already opened her mouth to say something when a gun went off behind them, her world slowed down as she watched as one of the bullets hit Charlie in the back. He was thrown of his feet and then flung forward where he hit the ground face first, before Roberta could shake of the rigidity, a hand was pressed over her mouth and she was pulled behind the barrels again.

 

Both 10K and Cassandra had grabbed her and now pushed her to the ground so she wouldn’t storm outside and get shot too. Roberta on the other hand tried to get free and save Charlie, she couldn’t loose him! She had to help him because if not they were going to kill him and Roberta couldn’t even bare the thought that he might was already dead.

 

10K and Cassandra were now laying on top of Roberta who still tried to shake them off but she had no chance against them both, suddenly all three of them stopped moving and lay still.

 

“Hey I got him!” one of the man yelled.

 

“Is he dead?” this time a woman spoke and they could hear the trample of foot passing the shack.

 

“Nah, not jet but soon enough...” the man said.

 

“Let’s get him to the others,” another man spoke “Hey nice shot Frank!” the others laughed and in this moment so much rage raced through Roberta that she was able to throw both her friends off of her. She only got to the entrance to the shack before both were on her again but what she saw made Roberta stop dead in her tracks anyway, the two men were just rounding the corner, dragging a heavily bleeding Charlie along between them.

 

She wanted to jump up, run after them and kill them, she gave no second thought about who they were or why they were doing this, it all didn’t matter to her as long as she could put them through the same pain she was feeling at the moment. It felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest and Roberta swore she would make them pay.

 

“Stop! If you go out now they will kill both of you and you won’t help Garnett one bit! Please.” 10K begged her and the little voice in her head that had kept her alive for so long, told her he was right and finally managed to bring the rest of her to sense who just wanted to storm out there and kill everyone that was responsible of that massacre.

 

“We’ll get our weapons and then we’ll give them hell!” Roberta growled and looked at the other two behind her.

 

“Okay, you promise you won’t chase after them?” Cassandra asked warily.

 

“Yes.” she said through clenched teeth. The three of them then walked out of their hiding place and hurried towards the entrance of the Compound as fast as they could without being seen by crazy priest people.

 

Luckily for them the weapon chamber wasn’t full of Z’s and only one guard, they must think everyone was either dead or under their control. They looked around and found some big stones, then came up with a plan, Cassandra was going to pretend to try to get in, Roberta and 10K would hide at the door and when the guard would come out they would knock him out.

 

As both 10K and Roberta were positioned at the door they gave Cassandra the sign and she came running towards the weapon chamber, the guard first shot at her through the window but then she turned right and as he walked out the door he realized something was wrong but before he could raise is gun, two stones were smashed against his head knocking him out cold.

 

“Okay let’s get our stuff.” 10K said and they quickly went through everything, they found their own weapons and even more, they got enough guns and ammo as well as knives as they could carry and then went to get their truck.

 

“Let’s see if we can find the others or the lunatics.” Roberta said as she tied the ropes on the hands of the also gagged man. Together they searched for the others, when they looked around the corner of a house they saw the priest and his people. But more important to them were the people kneeling in front of the Zombie cage. Mack, Addy and Doc! Beside them were others of the compound but nobody saw Charles. _‘Where are you Charlie?’_ Roberta thought.

 

Her eyes then landed on the cage full of Z’s and a cold shiver ran down her spine, what if he was already dead? What if he was already under those dead, brain craving things that used to be humans only this morning? Roberta swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at every Zombie, but none of them was Charles and it made her hope that he was still alive and somewhere here.

 

“Cassandra you go back and get the Truck, 10K you go also and get some weapons for Addy, Doc and Mack, then you come back here, I watch them and make sure they won’t hurt them. Cassandra drive near here but so nobody can see you, when you hear the shit going down you get us out with the bolt cutter.” Roberta said and the other two nodded, 10K shoulder his sniper riffle and then the two were gone leaving Roberta behind, who was just able to make out what that crazy bastard was saying.

 

“Welcome you! Welcome to the Church of the Resurrected you are given the honors to join our church. Before you do that of course, brothers and sisters, as I know you didn’t come willingly, we have to test your faith.” the man who must be Jacob said, he indeed already looked like a nutcase.

 

“You can choose brothers and sisters! Do you want to join our ranks alive as servants of the resurrected, or do you want to take the next step to eternal live yourself and become one of the resurrected?” he started to walk to each of them while he continued his speech.

 

“Will you join our community of peace and freedom with the-” he suddenly stopped speaking and came to a halt between Doc and a local woman. Warren saw how Addy and Mack exchanged a worried look and Doc looked angrier than she had ever seen him.

 

“I think you want to be first and from what I see you won’t be breathing for long anyway. People! Praise our brave man he is going to become one of us now!” he bend down and to her shock pulled up Charlie by his collar, his right side was already drenched in blood and he had trouble sit up straight. Then she saw how that Jacob guy pulled out a small knife from the cross around his neck. No! She wouldn’t let him kill Charlie!

 

Just when she raised her gun to get a good shot somebody shouted for the priest to stop, a voice she now knew well. _Murphy!_ But where the hell was he? Roberta couldn’t see him under the hostages, only when one of the gun men of the priest backed away she was able to see him under the Zombies in the cage.

 

“What the?” In that moment 10K turned up next to her.

 

“Hey what’s going on?” he asked.

 

“They hold them as hostages, Charlie is still alive but I don’t know for how long and Murphy is with the zombies.”

 

“What?” 10K asked quietly.

 

“Yeah look!” Roberta answered and pointed at the reason for their mission who just stepped out of the cage. As Murphy was talking some shit about being the Zombie Messiah Roberta’s focus was on Charles who was dangerously pale, they couldn’t wait any longer and they were all distracted by Murphy’s rambling.

 

“10K you have to go to the other side, when you are there then you open fire on them and I will join in, if we’re lucky Murphy will get what we want to do and free some of his new friends for further chaos.” Roberta said and young sniper simply turned around and ran off to get to his position.

 

‘ _Hold on guys, we’ll get you out of here...please Charlie fight on a little longer please you have to!’_ Roberta thought desperately, to her it felt like hours were she sat there and waited for 10K to start shooting. Then finally the first shot fell just in the same moment the priest asked for a gun to shoot Murphy.

 

Roberta jumped up and started to shoot at the people who stood guard behind Jacob and they didn’t know what hit them, they were under fire from two sides and thanks to what higher might there was Murphy quickly reacted and opened the cage freeing the zombies who immediately went for the priest people who were shooting at them.

 

All hell broke loose and Roberta sprinted towards her friends who were now crowded around Garnett, she ignored dying people around her as he only had eyes for her friends and the love of her life.

 

“Thank good Warren!” Addy said when she saw her and Roberta dropped the bag with the weapons for her friends before cutting the zip ties on their hands.

 

“How’s Charlie?” she asked Doc but it wasn’t him who answered.

 

“I’m alive.” Charles said with a raspy voice and looked at her, he was so pale and there was so much blood, she never had a problem with blood, but now it scared her.

 

“We’ll get you out of here, I swear, please Charlie don’t give up.” Roberta answered as she and Doc pulled Garnett to his feet. Mack and Addy were defending them against the living and the dead and there was still 10K who kept the cult people busy.

 

“Where’s...Murphy?” Charles asked and reluctantly she turned around right in time to see Murphy kill one of Jacobs men.

 

“Murphy!” Mack yelled “Murphy! Time to go!” the supposed to be savior of the world looked nodded and started to run towards him but the he yelled in pain and fell over, clutching his left leg. The woman who shot him was taken out by 10K only a second later.

 

“Fucking shit!” Addy cursed. Charles then stopped them and Roberta looked at her lover with panic in her eyes.

 

“Don’t stop Charlie! We have to get you out of here!” she said loud so he could hear her over all the chaos that was around him, more zombies had escaped like they had only waited for their chance and also the ones that were killed now started to rise again attacked everyone around them.

 

“Go, get away.” he chocked out in pain and Roberta shook her head frantically, tears now burning in her eyes.

 

“No! I won’t leave you!” But Charlie was too badly hurt, they had no equipment to save him, he would die no matter what they did, everyone knew that, including her and Charles. Still she couldn’t let that happen, Roberta wouldn’t let that happen, that fucking apocalypse had taken too much from her, it wouldn’t take Charlie away. She loved him and he loved her that had to bring them more than even more pain or not?

 

Charlie then looked at her and Roberta saw something final in his eyes. “Doc, Mack...hold her back.” he said and Roberta didn’t understand until a moment later she felt hands grab her arms pull her away from Charles and she tried to shake them off, a realization setting in her mind.

 

“No! Don’t you dare Charlie! Damn it let me go! What are you doing?” Roberta shouted the tears finally threatening to spill out of her eyes and over her cheeks, most of the Z’s were still busy with the cult but more and more turned their way.

  
“Addy go help Murphy!” Garnett then took Roberta’s face in his hands wincing when he lifted his right arm. “I love you with all my heart Roberta, I will never stop loving you! I promised you I would keep you save no matter what, I’m sorry that I can’t fulfill my other promises, I love you, promise me you will live.” he said and kissed her one last time.

 

“Don’t do this please Charlie don’t! I love you too, don’t leave me please.” she said crying now, again fighting against Doc and Mack who tried to pull her with them. Charles gave her a weak smile, that smile she loved so much about him.

 

“I will never truly leave you.” with that he turned around and walked as fast as he could into the opposite direction towards the other houses, yelling to lure the Zombies away from them and he succeeded.

 

“No Charlie! Wait, please come back!” Roberta cried out and Mack and Doc had a hard time pulling her through the gate in the fence Cassandra had opened and towards the truck.

 

“Come on Warren please don’t fight this please we have to go!” Mack begged her but she did not even hear what he said, she struggled so much that even Addy who helped a limping Murphy were in the truck before them. Once they were all in the truck, he made the others locked the doors in fear Roberta would jump out.

 

But when Mack drove off, after stopping briefly so 10K could jump on, who had found a ladder which he used to get over the fence, Roberta did not fight them anymore. She curled into a ball in the back seat and cried which scared them more than anything to see her breaking down like that. She would not react to anybody trying to console her, beside Addy.

 

When the also crying red head switched places to be next to Warren, the older woman took her hand and held onto it like her life depend on it while Addy stroke over Roberta’s head, now resting in her lap, with her free hand.

 

„Damn apocalypse.” Addy murmured as she held her mourning friend.

* * *

 

**Hey,**

**I’m so so sorry for doing this! I’m nearly mad at myself but I just had to do this! *sits in corner feeling ashamed of herself***

**I just can’t give my favorite characters an easy happy ever after, but beside that I hope you liked the chapter. Special thanks to EvilAdmin for leaving a comment and a thanks to every one who read it!**

**Hope you’ll stick around to see whats next!**

**Greetings**

**Patti**


	4. 259 Days To Go

259 Days To Go

 

Roberta had for once what seemed to be a peaceful sleep on a small couch in the corner of the living room inside the abandoned farmhouse they stayed in for the night. Nearly three weeks after Charles’ death Roberta had not been the same, she tried to stay strong and fulfill the mission, but she had isolated herself from them and would ignore them when they tried to talk to her about what happened. 

 

The only ones Warren seemed to be comfortable around were Addy and 10K, the young woman because the two of them were like sisters and Roberta knew Addy would always be there for her, like she would be for her. With 10K it was another story, he had never expected her to talk about what happened, the quiet boy had understood what none of the others did.

 

He had managed to comfort her with only holding her hand when she cried. Not one word of condolence had come from him but he didn’t have to, as he was simply there for her. Roberta would always be thankful for the night he, who technically could be her son, had held her in his arms and let her cry after a particular bad nightmare.

 

With their help Roberta was slowly turning into her old self again, she stopped ignoring them and their efforts to make her feel better, she returned to camp fire rounds and spoke with them. The only exception to all of this was Murphy, who still didn’t exist when it came to Roberta. Beside that she had realized that sulking around wouldn’t bring Charlie back and that if she wouldn’t complete their mission, then he had died in vain.

 

The only thing that wasn’t getting any better was her sleep, Roberta still had nightmares and they just wouldn’t go away. Out of their group Addy knew best that Roberta still wasn’t alright and her subconsciousness told her to do something about it but Addy, for whatever stupid reason, couldn’t bring herself to do it. Telling herself that all her friend needed was time, even though it was clear time wouldn’t solve anything here.

 

At the moment the others watched their leader’s sleeping form again worrying about her more than about the zombies or their mission.

 

“We have to help her.” Doc mumbled sadly, he couldn’t bare it when somebody of their strange little family was hurting that badly.

 

“What should we do? I mean they loved each other so much they married in this fucked up world, that means something.” Addison answered.

 

“You’ve tired to help her for over a month now, how longer to you plan to do that?” Murphy asked annoyed.

  
“Oh shut up you insensitive brick!” Cassandra growled while the others threw him an angry look.

 

“Look there is not much we can do, or does one of you know how to erase memories? That’s what I thought. Let’s go to bed, we need some sleep.” Mack said and the others nodded in agreement. Only Addy was staying awake as she would take the first watch, while she went outside 10K walked over to Roberta and pulled the blanket up over the woman’s shoulders before heading to bed himself.

 

Roberta was dreaming about Charlie and their time in Camp Blue Sky when their life had been peaceful and good despite the apocalypse. She dreamed about the day they had spent by the lake, she felt Charlie’s arm’s around her and his beard tickled the skin on her shoulder, she snuggled back into his arms as they watched the setting sun glistening on the surface of the lake. She turned around to kiss him but scrambled away screaming, Charlie’s face was covert in blood and his eyes were clouded and dead.

 

With a stifled scream she woke up from her nightmare infested sleep breathing heavily, taking in her surroundings and then trying to get rid of the image of Charlie’s dead face. As Roberta sat up she also had to fight the sudden and strong weave of nausea, the nightmare had been so intense she could still smell the blood of her lover.  _It’s been four weeks and six days and I still have nightmares about his death. Why can’t I have peace? Why does it still have to hurt so much? What did I do to deserve this?_ Roberta thought to herself

 

“Hey are you alright?” suddenly Addy was by her side and when Roberta flinched she lost control of her stomach and turned to her other side emptying the sparse contents of her stomach into the flower pot next to her. A warm hand stroked over her back as she retched.

 

“It’s okay...” Addy murmured and when she was finished she leaned back and Addy pulled her against her.

 

“I’m sorry.” Roberta said in a low voice, she must look pathetic in the moment, puking because of a nightmare!

 

“You don’t have to apologize and you don’t have to go through that alone, do you want to talk about it?” the young woman asked.

 

“I see his face...every time I close my eyes, I- we were at Camp Blue Sky, everything is wonderful, but then I turn around- and...and I see his dead face.” she said and Addy nodded.

 

“I don’t even wanna imagine what it’s like…” for a few moments they just sat there before Addison spoke again. “Are you feeling better?” 

 

Roberta only nodded, but as she had taken a closer look to her friend in their silence, Addy had noticed that all in all Roberta looked far from better, in fact she looked even more exhausted and thinner than ever.

 

“Warren have you been throwing up a lot lately? I mean are you sure there isn’t something physically wrong with you?” the woman in question only shrugged her shoulders, but then seemed to think about what had been said. Suddenly her heart started to beat faster and she jumped up from the couch startling Addy in doing so. 

 

“Fuck...no, no, no...” she mumbled, she was wrong...she had to be wrong there as no way in hell this could be true Roberta thought and ran her hands through her hair. 

 

“Roberta? Roberta what’s wrong?” Addy asked the sudden change in her friends behavior worried her and when the older of the two turned around to look at her, she wasn’t ready for the look of terror displayed on the features of Warren. 

 

“I-I missed my period Addy...” it didn’t take any further explanation for the red head to understand were her friend was going with this. 

 

“You think… you’re pregnant?” Addy asked feeling more than uncomfortable, Warren lowered her hands which had still rested on her head and sunk back on to the couch.

 

“I- I can’t be!” Warren mumbled and stared at the floor in front of her. When bringing up what had tortured her the last weeks Roberta began thinking, she _had_ been throwing up nearly every day since over a week, but she had blamed it on the horrible nightmares who would cause anybody to feel sick. And being truly honest, Roberta hadn’t looked after herself carefully the last few weeks as she was only beginning to get over the loss of Charles. 

 

She had truly fooled herself in thinking that it was normal, that her missing period was just because of the stress and grief, or her tender breasts and the mood swings. She had thought that was because of the damn apocalypse and everything they went through during it.

 

“Well, we can only be sure one way, in the next town we need to find a pregnancy test for you.”

 

“I’m not pregnant Addy! I can’t be.” Warren answered, still determined to deny even the obvious possibility to be pregnant with Charles baby. 

 

“Why? You can’t tell me you didn’t sleep with him! We caught you often enough.”

 

“Of course we slept together, but we always used protection.” 

 

“There is no full protection anymore Warren.” if it wasn’t such a serious situation she would have laughed, but the idea that the woman that was like a sister to her was probably pregnant in this dangerous time and from a man who had died to save them was frighting, she didn’t even want to know what it was like for Roberta. 

 

“Damn...no, no it can’t be!” she said again shaking her head in denial. 

 

“Warren...we have to know.” Addy said and took Roberta’s hand, her friend looked like she was going to throw up again. 

 

“Please don’t tell the others okay? Please don’t!” Roberta begged and Addy couldn’t ignore the despair in her friend’s voice. 

 

“I promise you.” just in that moment Doc came walking out of the dining room and walked towards the couch they sat on.

 

“Hey are you two alright?” he asked looking a little worried.

 

“We’re fine, let’s go, we already stayed too long.” Roberta said quickly as she got up and walked to the others trying to look like nothing had happened, but she still wore a look of shock on her face.

 

“Is she really okay Addy?” he asked the young woman while throwing a worried glance over his shoulder after the dark haired woman.

 

“As okay as she can be after what happened.” she answered before following their leader.

 

“Let’s get going people.” Roberta said but was miles away in her thoughts, what if she was indeed pregnant with Charlie’s baby? How could she do this? She couldn’t have a baby! Who would have a child in this world, it would only bring her more pain. Having a child was the only thing she had ever been truly afraid of and that had been in a world were she only had to worry about being an awful mother and not fear her baby could die everyday. 

 

Her mind was racing jumping from one awful thought to another. She was no mom material, she couldn’t be a mother! That was why even back in Camp Blue Sky they had done everything they could to prevent that from happening. This was not a world for a child, Roberta didn’t want to have a child especially not now when they were on this dangerous mission in an even more dangerous world. They had no space for a baby! Even more important how was she to fight while pregnant or then after the baby was born? She would never be able to protect her child.

 

But suddenly yet another thought entered her mind, what if she  _was_ pregnant with Charles baby? Her Charles whom she had loved so much. What if his baby was really growing in her womb? If that was the case then she couldn’t but have it, even if she was terrified, their baby, maybe a part of him was growing inside her. Maybe he wasn’t gone forever like she thought, there was a chance for him to live on outside of their memory, in their child. 

 

“Hey Roberta!” Mack said aloud pulling her out of her thoughts, when she started to drift off to the right side of the road.

 

“Huh? Oh I’m sorry, I was thinking.” she said quickly while steering the car fully back on the road.

 

A few hours later they were in a town a few miles from Aberdeen South Dakota searching for a new car or more gas. Unknown to the others, Addy also had another goal, as they searched for food, water, gas and everything else they could use, she was also looking for a pregnancy test.

 

Finally in the fourth house she found what she was looking for.

 

“What are you doing?” Mack asked suddenly behind her, Addy jumped around surprised and quickly tired to hide the test behind her back, but it was already too late as Mack had seen what she had been holding. “What the-? Addy are you-?”

 

“No! I’m really not, it’s not for me.” she said honestly and Mack visibly relaxed, then he seemed to think about what he had seen.

 

“For whom is it then?”

 

“Mack-” when he saw the sad look on his girlfriend’s face he understood.

 

“Oh shit no...really? God damn no...what do you want to do?” 

 

“I don’t know but she is not taking it too well, if she is really pregnant she’ll need our help, the others won’t say anything, Doc’s probably going to freak out in joy, but I’m worried Murphy will give her a hard time about it.” the red head said.

 

“But Addy a Child? Really? How the hell are we supposed to get to California with a baby?” deep down Addison knew her boyfriend was right, it was bound to fail, staying alive was hard enough as it was now but with a baby thing would get even more dangerous. Still she couldn’t abandon Warren now, she need them, all of them, because it was what she would do for them if things were the other way around.

 

“Mack she needs us, this will be hard enough as it is but without help? This would mean her end. Mack I know what this means but please help me in this.” 

 

“Okay...” he answered and then sighed, Addy gave him a small smiled. The two then walked down and out of the house and back to the others were Roberta just filled some gas into the truck which 10K and Doc had found. Addy came to a halt beside the older woman and waited until she was finished with what she was doing, once Roberta looked at her she nodded. The woman who was like a big sister to her, and whom she didn’t want to lose for anything in the world, grew visibly nervous, so Addy took her hand.

 

“Come on.” then the two vanished inside a house, where Roberta could take the test without everyone knowing immediately what was going on. 

 

“Damn…damn Addy I don’t think I can do this, what if- what if I’m really pregnant? How the hell am I supposed to have a baby? In this world? I can’t do this Addy.” Roberta said clearly close to a panic attack, Addy grabbed her by the shoulders and made her friend look at her.

 

“Listen to me Roberta! You are the strongest and bravest person I know, if anyone can have and raise a baby than it’s you! And you don’t have to do this alone, you have me, Mack, Doc, 10K, Cassandra, hell maybe even Murphy, but if anybody gives you a hard time I will kick his or her ass, we’ll stay with you no matter what happens!” she said and Roberta nodded, slowly calming down.

 

“I just...if I’m really pregnant then I can’t lose this baby, I can’t. Not after what happened to Charlie!”

 

“He gave his life so you could live, you and maybe your baby, you won’t lose that baby, you hear?”

 

“Okay...” the young red head then handed her the pregnancy test. Roberta went into the bathroom to take the test. When she came out again she set the test on the counter and then sat down on the floor in the hallway next to Addy. 

 

“Well now we wait...”

 

“I never thought I would take my first pregnancy test in a Zombie Apocalypse.” Roberta said truthfully.

 

“Really? You never had to take one?” Addy asked surprised and Roberta shrugged her shoulders.

 

“No I was in the army, a baby wasn’t an option for me so I always took care.” she answered and turned her head to look at her friend. “Did you have to take one?”

 

Addy had to chuckle, “Of course I already and to take three, two before the apocalypse and one in it,” Roberta raised an eyebrow at her, “Half a year after Mack and I arrived in Camp Blue Sky.” despite the situation Roberta had to laugh and Addy joined her, the two of them laughed for a while until their laughter subsided and Roberta looked on the verge of crying again.

 

“This is all so fucked up...I’m so fucked up.” she said and turned her head to look at Addy who gave her a small, sad smile and then took her hand.

 

“I know, but you’re not alone.” the dark haired woman then got up and walked over to the counter, to see if she was pregnant or not. Warren had known since she took the test, but now seeing the irrefutable result, she thought she might gonna pass out.

 

“And?”

 

“I’m pregnant...I’m really pregnant Addy.” she turned around still looking shocked and Addy hugged her tightly in the next moment.

 

“We’ll survive this damn apocalypse, for your baby.” Addy said and Roberta, despite the dangerous situation of which she was still terrified, felt how the tiniest of smiles played around her lips as she put a hand on her abdomen. Though she knew it was not possible she believed she felt a change even if couldn’t be, she knew it was there, because it was her baby. Her and Charles’ baby was growing inside her. Then it hit her and as quickly as the spark of happiness had come it was gone.

 

“He will never meet our baby...he won’t even know about his child.” Roberta mumbled her hand still on her stomach, the smile who had also come to lay on Addy’s lips faded away.

 

“I don’t think so, he will always be with you.” 

 

“Don’t tell me you believe in that afterlife crap...” the pregnant woman said and sounded like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. Even though secretly she hoped something like it existed, especially for those who had lived in this destroyed world, or roamed in it as one of the undead.

 

“No...not like that...but I believe that as long as you don’t forget people you love, that they stay with you.” Addy then kissed her on the cheek. “Let’s go back to the others and tell them...they have to know. We’ve also been gone too long, they will already worry about us.” Roberta only nodded overwhelmed by all the different feelings she had in the moment.

 

“There you are! Where were you? We were about to go searching for you!” Doc said a little reproachfully and sounded like a father who discovered his daughter was gone in the middle of the night and caught her sneaking back inside the house in the morning. Addy looked at her and then nudged her a little in the side. 

 

“Guys I-I have to tell you something...” she started and then took a deep calming breath, “I’m pregnant.” there was a great silence before Doc broke out in laughter and spread his arms cheering before he walked over to her and engulfed Roberta in a big hug almost lifting her up from the ground.

 

“Oh that’s wonderful news Boss!” Roberta relaxed visibly when he hugged her. The others remained silent, unsure of what to think or say about what their leader just told the. Then 10K surprised them all when he was also hugging Roberta tightly. 

 

“I will protect you.” he whispered honestly into her ear and then smiled at Roberta. 

 

“Thank you that means so much to me 10K.” she answered truthfully and those hormones nearly made her cry again, that was until the last of their group spoke up.

 

“Are you all fucking serious? I mean really? Right now? You got a damn bad timing, I thought the mission was getting me to the California to save the fucking human race and not getting knocked up by some random-” he was interrupted when both Mack’s and 10K’s fist’s collided with Murphy’s face.

 

“You stupid asshole! Apologize to her right now!” Mack shouted glaring at the man over 10K’s shoulder who had him pinned to the ground with fury in his eyes. “Garnett sacrificed his life for us! For you! He was our friend and not some random guy! I’m not happy about it either, but you will treat her like she deserves for carrying your saviors baby!” Mack continued.

 

“Mack! Mack it’s alright.” Roberta said while Addy tired to calm her boyfriend down, he walked away but was still angry.

 

“No it’s not alright! We’ve put up with his shit since New York, but enough is enough, he can’t say something like that!” Doc walked over and pulled 10K to his feet, who was still kneeling over Murphy, and away from said guy. Unknown to the others he had told Murphy in a low voice that if he insulted Roberta again, or did anything to hurt her or the baby, he would hurt him. 

 

Murphy was quiet for a moment before getting up again rubbing his jaw. “So you are all fine with her carrying a ticking time bomb? Do I have to remind you what happened to the last baby?”

 

“Murphy!” several voices yelled, but the reminder of the zombie baby who had eaten Hammond had been the last straw for Roberta.

 

“And what do you want me to do?! Have an abortion? I can’t and it’s not like I planned it, it was an accident! But I will protect my baby, my child, with my life and if takes my life you will mercy me like everybody else! But until I take my last breath I will survive for my baby! Because I love my child, Charles’ child, more than anyone else! I don’t need to justify myself in front of you, if you don’t like it then that’s your problem!” Roberta shouted at him and then turned to leave but then seemed to decide against it, facing Murphy once more.

 

“He is dead because of you! He gave his life for you, for us, so we could get you to California, he will never know about his child, our baby will never know it’s own father because of you, so don’t you dare making me regret having Charlie’s baby!” Roberta’s first words to him were also the ones she had wanted to say to him since they escaped Province Town. Deep down she knew it wasn’t entirely his fault, but it was easier this way, it was easier blaming him for what had happened than anybody else or herself.

 

A s ingle tear slid down her face which she quickly wiped away. At least  what she had said had managed to shut Murphy up, she then felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was Addy, she grabbed the hand of the young woman and gave her a small squeeze.

 

Still, what Murphy said made her realize something else, even though everything she said was true, yes she already loved that child, because how could she not love it? That she was pregnant didn’t matter or maybe only now it really mattered. She had to get Murphy to the California and make a vaccine out of his blood, she would give her child a world to grow up in that was all that was going to matter to her. And she wouldn’t hesitate to get rid of everyone who tried to stop them from reaching their goal for the sake of her baby.

 

* * *

 

**Hello again!**

 

**Well here we go our favorite bad ass Roberta is pregnant! I don’t know why but as I re watched season 1-4, especially with Lucy and everything, I thought what would happen if Roberta was the once expecting?**

**I mean, there wasn’t anything she was really scared of since loosing Garnett, and I mean really _scared_. I also think it would be interesting as to see how Roberta, who never really wanted kids, would handle being a mom. In an apocalypse. :)**

** Well folks I really hoped you liked the new chapter and that you tell me what you think!  **

 

** Until next time! **

** Patti **


End file.
